


Double Dork

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Cheating, Crying, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: Kevin's father, was a traditional man. He had some strict beliefs. And he believed his son was getting too "petite" or in Kevin's father's words "Sissy" He told Kevin to get his shit together and get with his best friend, Nazz. Or there would be bad things to happen. So, Kevin did.But she wasn't who Kevin wanted. No matter how many times he told himself, he'd always catch himself looking at a certain dork.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Kevin/Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Double Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Homophobic Slurs (Just a insight I am bisexual!!)   
>  Implied Child Abuse  
>  Cheating  
>  Crying

Kevin rode his motorcycle around the streets of the cul-de-sac. Occasionally waving to his friends that he were to drive past. He drove until he found the junkyard, he heard from Johnny 2x4 that the Ed's would be hosting a "Talent Show" or whatever. It was obvious it was just a way to get money, clearly came up with by Eddy. 

But, His girlfriend, Nazz wanted to go so I guess he had to go too. He had brought 50 cents, 1 for him to be able to watch and 1 for Nazz. He went up to the 'Cash Register' and dropped the change in the jar. 

"Heya Kev! Thanks for coming and most importantly thanks for the change!" Eddy grinned with greed. 

"Whatever DORK" Kevin scoffed and walked to a chair, with Nazz following.

Edd and Ed were getting ready backstage, Ed was going to do magic and Edd was going to do a science experiment. Edd was nervously fidgeting with his fingers. They only had a few people in the audience though. Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, and Nazz. Johnny didn't wanna waste his money and Rolf was doing chores. But it was still nerve racking. 

Kevin leaned back in his cheap 'chair' which was obviously just a piece of wood glued to other wood. He yawned and waited for the "talent" part of this show. 

Ed was going up first. The curtains opened and Ed walked out. 

"Hello everyone! Today I am going to show you how to get a BUNNY from a HAT" Ed cheered with glee

He then reached into his hat and accidentally pulled out the hat instead of the plush bunny. He had broken the hat, oh no everything was going to hell already and Edd hasnt even come out yet! 

The audience laughed with audible voices saying "Dork" and "Loser" Mostly from Kevin. Some from Sarah. 

Ed didnt know he did wrong though so he laughed along, until he was grabbed off the stage by Eddy. It was Edd's turn, he had to save the show so they didnt ask for their money back.

Edd walked out on stage, Kevin's smile faded as he felt his pupils dilate at the twinkish boy. Edd began rambling about his volcano experiment but Kevin couldn't focus. Edd had such a, feminine, and attractive body. Kevin couldn't look away, he looked at the porcelain skin, without a doubt, hairless. Like a woman. If Kevin's dad knew what he was thinking right now, man he would be beat in a second. 

Kevin was finally able to look away, he scoffed at his behavior.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Nazz asked her muscular boyfriend. 

"Nuthin' don't worry about it.." Kevin reassured her nothing was happening. 

Edd had successfully done the science experiment, he had earned a few claps, obviously from Jimmy and Nazz. The show was over so everyone was getting ready to leave. Kevin stood up, without knowing he forgot his motorcycle keys. Edd had noticed so he rushed to pick them up for Kevin. He got down on his knees and grabbed the keys from under the chair. Kevin turned around to see the slender boy on his knees looking up at him. This image brought attention to Kevin's lower region. Fuck.

Edd stood up, still shorter than Kevin. Since Kevin had already hit his growth spurt he was about 6'0 and Edd was around 5'5. 

"Greetings, Kevin! It seems you have dropped your keys!" Edd held out his hand with the keys so Kevin could grab them.

"Uhh.. thanks.. Dork. Kevin looked away from the shorter boy. 

"Cmon Kev' let's go to to my house. My mom made your favorite" Nazz told Kevin

And with that, they walked away. The Ed's took down the talent show display and cheered with their new balance. A whole dollar. They were headed straight to the candy shop.

Meanwhile, at Nazz's house. Kevin couldn't get over that stupid dweeb and his stupid pretty face and his stupid body and his stupid fucking lust for this LOSER. God damnit.


End file.
